its only a hindrance
by Coshiel
Summary: Serena,an independent woman, who believes that relationship with men is only a hindrance through having a successful life and career. Darien, a man whose family is wellknown and filthy rich, wanted a simple life, away from riches. He strongly believes tha
1. not in the mood

**DISCLAIMER from the beggining until the end of my story. The characters are not mine. Thank you.**

* * *

Serena: an independent woman, who believes that relationship with men is  
only a hindrance through having a successful life and career. 

Darien:a man whose family is well-known and filthy rich, wanted a simple life,  
away from riches. He strongly believes that a relationship built of  
love helps a person achieve what he wants in life.

If this two persons collide, what will happen?  
Will their beliefs change? or will they prove that they are right?

* * *

"hey mina, would you be a dear and help me with this?" said a blonde, mentioning for a big box laying on the floor. 

"what did you just call me? a deer?" also a blonde, coming from the corner of the room.

"ah! shut it. im not in the mood"

"ok ok. shesh! im just lifting up your mood. You're like that for the whole morning since your mom called. What did she tell you by the way?"

"sorry.. its just that, she keeps asking me if i already found a man around this place. I mean, didnt she already know that i dont want and dont need a man? i told her that many times!"

"Serena, your mother just wants you to experience having a boyfriend again. You're on the legal age. She just wants you to be happy."

"having a boyfriend will never make me happy. It's just a waste of my precious time." Serena said while motioning for Mina to help her pick up the box.

"Ha! you're just saying that because you haven't found a good looking, hot guy yet. What's in this box anyways? its like, you have your whole house inside of it. AND! see the disadvantage of having no guy! WE carry this things! It may callouse my beautiful hands.." Mina said pouting, while she and serena lowering the box.

Serena rolled her eyes. "even if i found some, quote, HOT, unquote, guy, i would never fall for that. As i said, it's. just. a. waste. of. time." Serena said stressing the last words.

-

May be you're wondering what we're doing? im just transferring to Mina's BIG house,  
so that would make us housemates. Mina is one of my bestfriends, besides Rei, Lita and Amy, but you'll know  
them as the time comes. And may be that time is now because im hearing knockings on the door.

-

* * *

So, what do you think?  
pls. answer me on your review.  
thank you for reading my story.  
ill update if ill be having review(s)  
thank you again 


	2. getting to know serena

**CHAPTER 2: Getting to know Serena**

* * *

"Cominggg! Gosh! please stop pounding our door!" Serena said while walking towards the door. 

"I swear Rei if you..." her sentence died when she saw who's outside the door.

"uhmm.. hi. is Mina there?" a tall man with super black unruly hair said.

"yeah, she's at her room..wait for a sec." Serena said, then she closed the door. The man is still outside.

--------

The man is a little shock. "How rude!.. But beautiful, i wonder who she is?.."

--------

"MINAAA! someone's looking for you."

"who?" Mina said running downstairs.

"I dunno. He's outside" Serena said pointing at the door by her thumb.

"why didn't you let him in?"

"i don't know him. why should i let him in? what if he's a robber who's just using your name?" she shruged.

(sigh) "Serena and her imagination" Mina said moving her head in disagreeing way while walking towards the door, Serena is in tow.

"what? what's with my imagination? im just taking precautions."

Mina opened the door and let the man in.

"Oh! hi Darien. Sorry about that, Serena is just, as she said, 'taking precautions'. Please take a sit." They move from the door to the sala.

"What brought you here?"

As Mina was saying this, she observed that Darien was looking at Serena, who's fixing something in the corner and oblivious of Darien staring at her.

"ehem" Mina cleared her throat "Of course! how could i forget? introductions!"

"Serena, this is Darien, our neighbor and also a friend of mine from the university."

Hearing her name, Serena look up at Mina and then at Darien. She smiled then said "hello"

"Darien, this is Serena, my bestfriend. She's going to live here from now on. And she's also transferring on our university."

Darien, still staring at Serena, nod his head then smiled.

"Now Darien, why are you here? do you need anything?"

"Oh, Mrs. Alves said that you need help on carrying things so i thought i'd go here."

"Aww..you're so thoughtful! Actually we still need to carry these boxes upstairs."

Darien stood up and picked up a large box.

"Where to?"

"To Serena's room. Serena, you lead Darien to your room and I'll make snacks for us."

"Ok! you make sure to double my snack. I'm starving!" Serena shouted while leading Darien upstairs.

Darien smirked at that. 'Revenge time for closing the door at my face...'

"You doesn't look like you're starving." he commented.

Serena stopped mid-step, turned around and looked at Darien. They're still on the stairs.

"How do i look like then?" she said crossing her arms.

"Why, can't you see? Do you know the word diet?"

Serena gasped "How dare you said something about my weight! You! You inconsiderate, stupid jerk! give me that box and get out of our house!" said an irate Serena reaching out for the box.

Darien chuckled, while moving past her. Reaching the top, he searched for her room(which is for him, so obvious that, that is her room), and put the box down. Serena followed him while shouting insults at him.

-

In contrary, Serena Maitté is neither fat nor chubby, she has a body of a model with a perfect size of breast, a long silvery blonde hair, an icy blue, pale greenish eyes, a flawless, light complexion skin, and her height is 5' 8". She is half Canadian and half French, but her physique took more onto her mother's side which is the Canadian, though her eyes is from her father. She is 20 years old, studying Media Arts and now on her last year. She is working as a junior designer on the modeling company of Mina's family which is the  
"_Arte Fot Pose_". Her attitude sometimes is like a child; playful, cheerful, caring, thoughtful and sweet. Sometimes a strong willed woman who doesn't care what other people say about her, as long as she's not hurting their feelings. She's also a little feisty, stubborn, and naughty. She is sensitive when it comes to her family and friends. And when it comes to food, well, she loves cooking, and loves eating. Her family is well off too, Her father, Ben, is a businessman, managing their own hotel. Her mother, Irene, owns a flower shop. Her brother Sam, is in his Junior High, and a well-known soccer player at his school, and lastly Reesi, a 4 years old baby sister who, for Serena, is growing up much like Mina's attitude.

Her bestfriends; Mina, Rei, Lita and Amy loves her for who she is. They arevery protective of her from boys looming over her beauty and because of an incident happened in the past.

Mina Cohen, is her bubbly and very(i mean very) energetic friend. She is also 20 years old, Three months older than Serena. She is an only child of a rich family. She's taking up Communication Arts and a part time model on their company. She has her own house where Serena is currently staying, which is by her own request.

Rei Hino, is her feisty, and a little mean(to other people not them) friend, a snob in short. She has an Asian beauty, she is living with her grandfather and a 16 years old sister Hotaru in a large house(if you call a mansion a house) in the outskirt of the city. She is 25 years old, a business woman who shares 30 percent of the 5 star hotel owned by Serena's father, and she also have shares on other companies.

Lita Ault, her sophisticated but a martial artist friend is a 23years old European beauty. She is the only daughter and the youngest among 4 kids of her parents. Her brothers are Chad 31, Jadeite 29, and Raphael 26. Lita is the most independent among her friends. She lives by her own, she works on her own, and she don't want her parents to give her anything. She wants to prove them that she can be as successful as her parents. She owns a restaurant bar that is always jam packed with people.

Amy Schneider, her sensitive, shy, but genious and lovable friend is half British and half American. She is 21 years old, taking up Medicine and she's on her 6th year now. She is living with her childhood nanny(they all call her mama Ness) in an exclusive village where Mina and Serena reside too. Her parents and their business which is computer specks factory is based in London.

-

* * *

Hello!  
sorry for the wrong tenses on my 1st chapter.  
i hope i've done good in this chap. if not, then ill try my best for the other chapters.  
And **THANK YOU** for your reviews, im very happy that i have them coz its  
my very 1st time to do this posting and writing. And still nervous. hehe.  
Again, Thank you for reading! I'll update soon. 

oh! im changing Mina's apartment into her own house.  
sorry for that one and i invented other character names coz i just need  
other avatars to go with my story, but other than that i **do not** own sailor moon!


End file.
